


An Upgraded Fort

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louisa checks out Fort Pinta after it was renovated and meets a fellow gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Upgraded Fort

Louisa hummed as she rode Supernova through the new gates of Fort Pinta.

“Wow,” said Nova, looking around and slowing to a trot. “James really went all out with this. No wonder he was so stingy.”

“Heh, wonder how much he spent on it,” said Louisa, pausing her music and putting her iPod and earphones back in her pocket. She could see James waving to her but chose to ignore him, instead continuing to explore on horseback.

The sandstone that the fort was made of looked like it had replaced with new, polished sandstone. It was smooth and warm when Louisa ran her hand along it. There was a new spiralling wooden staircase down to the beach, which Louisa would explore later. For now, she headed to the fort.

“Nice touch,” said Louisa, examining the flaming torches mounted on the walls. Supernova walked up the staircase carefully, watching her step because she knew that her rider wouldn’t.

“Keep going up or forward?” asked Nova, flicking her ears.

“Hmm.” Louisa saw a girl ride past and over to the next tower. “Up. Forward looks a bit crowded.”

“Alrighty then.” Supernova walked up the staircase, once again watching her step.

“Enough cannons?” asked Louisa, chuckling. Supernova barely had room to turn around, and nearly fell down the stairs before she found her footing again.

After looking out over the new fort, Louisa directed Supernova back down the stairs and through into a little room.

“Wow,” said Nova, gazing around. Her ears twitched at the sounds of hoofsteps on the floor above them.

“Wow is right,” said Louisa. There were more torches in here, as well as some places for storing tools. Given the setting, though, Louisa could easily imagine them holding swords or battleaxes. “Damn, this place is cool.”

“Now this is new,” said Nova, looking at a little pathway leading up to another upper area. She trotted up it, her tail swishing behind her.

“Oh, nice,” said Louisa. The little area was quite nice. In the little room, there was even a flowered vine climbing up the wall. Through some sheer curtains, Louisa walked out onto the balcony. She inhaled the sea air, grinning.

“Are you done exploring yet?” asked Nova.

“Hm?” Louisa turned to her. “No, not yet. Let’s go out onto the wall or up into the other tower.” Nova snorted but went along with her, just happy to feel her rider so happy.

Finally, Louisa rode past the cool new fountain and stopped in front of James.

“Hi, James. Nice job fixing up the fort,” said Louisa. “It looks great.” She couldn’t resist a little wink, and Nova nickered.

“T-thanks, Louisa, I’m so glad you like it,” said James, looking at her with a blush. “But, uh, I’ve got a problem. My wallet’s been stolen! And it’s got all my money in it!”

“Are you sure it was stolen?” asked Louisa. “Sure you didn’t just leave it somewhere?”

“Yes I’m sure,” said James. “Of course it was stolen!”

“Okay,” said Louisa. “Calm down. I’m gonna go look for your wallet, and I will get it back.”

“Talk about a drama queen,” said Nova as they rode off to look around the fort for the missing wallet. Louisa giggled.

After a confusing chase involving a monkey, Louisa pulled up in front of a dark-skinned girl with purple dreadlocks.

“Gregory! Oh, there you are,” said the girl, patting the monkey that had just landed on her shoulder. She looked up, suddenly noticing Louisa. “Oh, hello there. I’m sorry if my monkey caused you any harm, pumpkin. He’s a mischevious little thing.”

“He stole my friend’s wallet,” said Louisa.

“He did what?” the girl gasped. She frowned at her pet. “Gregory! That was very naughty of you, you naughty little monkey. So sorry for the trouble, sugar-beet. Would you mind returning the items back to their rightful owners?”

“Yeah, okay,” said Louisa.

“Oh, ever so grateful, little pie. Come back to me when you’re done,” said the girl.

“Would you get with that if you were single?” asked Nova as they left to return the lost items.

“Maybe,” said Louisa. When she returned to the other girl, she noticed the look in her eyes.

“Thank you ever so much, little icicle,” said the girl. “I never told you my name! I am Isebell Figg, master of the street arts and hopefully soon to be assistant to the great Ydris!” Her eyes shone, and Louisa grinned. “And who is this dear, precious little baby? Can I pet her?”

“Of course,” said Louisa. “Supernova is her name.”

“Oh, and such a pretty horse!” Isebell cooed. She petted Nova’s nose, and Nova preened under the attention. “Her nose is so velvety soft, and her mane is just darling.”

“She likes me,” said Nova, and Louisa could only smile.

“She is a very pretty horse,” said Louisa, patting Nova’s neck.

“She certainly is, and her rider is very pretty too,” said Isebell. Louisa blushed.

“And taken,” said Louisa.

“Aww, now that’s a pity,” said Isebell. “Now we can’t fall in love while I teach you the ways of being a street magician. Would you like to see some magic?”

“What kind of magic?” asked Louisa.

“Well, street magic, of course,” said Isebell. “There’s no such thing as real magic.”

“Yeah, of course there’s not,” said Louisa, hoping that her laughter didn’t sound too awkward. “So, show me.”

Despite Isebell’s lamentations, Louisa couldn’t help but notice that the street magician flirted with her a lot while she taught her the card trick. She was sure that it wasn’t necessary for Isebell’s hands to be on top of hers while she was learning. And she called her many food-related pet names.

“Excellent! You’re very good at this,” said Isebell, clapping once Louisa finally managed to execute the perfect card trick.

“I had a good teacher,” said Louisa. Isebell grinned at her, and Louisa inwardly cursed herself.

“So, just how serious is it?” asked Isebell. “Any room for someone to add a little magic to your life?”

“Very serious,” said Louisa. “And monogamous.” Isebell pouted at her.

“Can I still flirt?” asked Isebell.

“Oh yes, she loves the attention,” said Nova. Louisa had to laugh at that.

“There’s no harm in flirting,” said Louisa. “Just don’t try to kiss me or anything.”

“I’ll try,” said Isebell. “How scary is your girlfriend?”

“How’d you know it was a girlfriend?” asked Louisa. “Also she’s not that scary but she gets upset easily.”

“I know my fellow gays,” said Isebell, giving her a wink. “I won’t go overboard, little petal, I don’t like making pretty girls cry.”

“Thank you,” said Louisa. “Lisa will appreciate it.”

“You should invite her to the show tomorrow night,” said Isebell. “If performing in front of her won’t make you nervous, that is.”

“You want me to be in your show?” asked Louisa. “Are you sure?”

“Of course!” said Isebell. “You can be my pretty assistant.”

“Thanks,” said Louisa, blushing. “I might invite her, if she can come.”

“That would be wonderful,” said Isebell. “Oh, it’s getting to be splendidly spectatular! Would you mind helping me set up?”

“Not at all,” said Louisa. She helped Isebell prepare for her show, and then just stayed around to enjoy the pretty fort.

“That girl is in for a big surprise when Ydris shows up,” said Nova, standing near Louisa while her rider sat on the statue base.

“Yep,” said Louisa. She could only imagine Isebell’s face when she learned that Ydris had real magic. She smiled at the thought.


End file.
